1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of image positioning system and, more particularly, to a mouse with in-the-air positioning function and computer device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematically exploded view of a typical optical mouse. As shown in FIG. 1, the typical optical mouse includes a housing 1, a circuit board 2, a lens set 3 and a barrier sheet 4. The housing 1 consists of an upper cover 11 and a base 12 with a window 121. The circuit board 2 is fixedly arranged in the housing 1. A sensor 21 with a receiving section 211 is arranged on the circuit board 2. A vertical cavity surface emitting laser (VCSEL) or light emitting diode (LED) 22 is arranged adjacent to one end of the sensor 21 on a plane the same as the receiving section 211. The receiving section 211 of the sensor 21 is aligned with the window 121. The lens set 3 with convex 31 is arranged on the base 12 of the housing 1. A channel 32 is arranged close to the convex 31. The center of one end of the channel 32 has a refraction portion 321. The convex 31 has top and bottom surfaces aligned with the receiving section 211 of the sensor 21 and the window 121 respectively. Also, one opening of the channel 32 is aligned with the VCSEL or LED 22. The typical optical mouse lights the VCSEL 22 to thereby capture a mouse pad image, and compares the image captured and a reference image for controlling the cursor on a screen.
However, since various electronic technologies are rapidly advanced but the profit made from conventional mouse products is rapidly reduced, the conventional mouse products have to integrate more functions to thereby increase the added value.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved optical mouse to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.